Window wipers of this type are generally known. The wiper head is provided with a squeegee lip consisting of a flexible rubber material, said squeegee lip extending parallel to the window to be wiped during the intended use of the window wiper.
Window wipers are known from the prior art in which the offset angle between the wiper head and the wiper handle is always constant during the intended use of the window wiper, i.e. it cannot be changed
Other window wipers are also known from the prior art in which the wiper head and the wiper handle are interconnected by a hinge-like joint. This hinge-like joint can be locked by a separately produced clamping device which acts on the joint. The clamping device can be formed by a screw or nut, for example.
The offset angle can be adapted to the circumstances of the case of use before the actual wiping procedure. During the wiping procedure, it is impossible in practice to change the offset angle; said offset angle is constant during the wiping procedure.